


From Relief, to Relize, to Return

by CritterVolocity



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity
Summary: This fic is about this weird dream I had and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I hope you enjoy.





	From Relief, to Relize, to Return

**Author's Note:**

> Pov: Mine (as a semi famous youtuber??)

My feet are aching, and this backpack I have is probably not the best thing to be carrying around. It doesn’t help that I get bombarded with a bizillon questions from fans, causing my social anxiety to kick in. But I guess that’s the life of a 17 year old youtuber when going to conventions.

I decided to finally break way from my friends to get some coffee and rest at the café there. After ordering my cold beverage I finally sit down and set the backpack down to feel the burden off my shoulders. I sigh in relief to only have me anxiously slik my multi color hair back and bang my forehead on the table. Feeling a shift in the table, I knew someone sat down. Probably another fan ready to ask me more questions. With my face down on the table still, the man spoke. 

“Are you …. Ok?”

The voice was gentle and soft, I was taken aback by the tone and the question that I answered him with integrity.

“Not really. … I get social anxiety when I go to cons like this. It probably doesn’t help that I’m sleep deprived and haven’t touched my coffee yet.” I say, some words slightly muffled because of my face on the table.

He slightly chuckles and leans back on his chair. “Ya, … me too. This is the first convention I’ve been at and this is all new to me.” 

He paused. I still layed there with my face on the table, not sure if I should look up until he moved forward and said.

“You’re CritterVolocity, right?”

When he said that a few things ran through my mind. 1: I’m surprised that he knew who I was. 2: Of course he called me by my YT name, because I haven’t revealed my real name. 3: Why does he sou …. “Holy Crap, Those Hazel Eyes! … Wait did I just say that out loud?”

He started laughing, trying to cover it up with his hand, “Yes, you did say that out loud.”

I couldn’t help laughing with him as his laugh was indeed infectious. “I .. I’m sorry, just those eyes caught me off guard. But yes, I am CritterVolocity but you can call me something shorter if you’d like.” I held my hand out to be shaken with his.

“The name’s Ryan.”

Again, I started to think that there is no way that is who I think he is. But that laugh, his eyes, and that voice. There’s no way that’s not him.

“Ok, Ryan, can I ask you questions?”

“Sure.” Shruging in response.

“So, my first one is how did you find my channel and what do you like about it?”

He sat there thinking about it but I knew it was for a different reason. “Well, I found your channel through Mini Ladd’s and Terroriser’s. Since then I’ve been watching your videos. I particularly like your solo videos and a few of your playtimes with friends, even though some of them I’m not used to watching.”

“Ok, … so who do you watch then?” I said as I got comfortable in my chair.

“Hmm, well. I watch all of my- mi- Mini Ladd of course and many m-more.” Clearly having a look of anxiety on his face.

I raised my eyebrow cause that when I knew without a doubt that he was gonna say ‘my friends’, weather he noticed or not. “Ok, so anyone else other than Craig, com'on you at least watch one of the others, right?”

“Well, of course I do. I watch Terroriser, Moo, Basically, Vanoss, Dathi, Wildcat, Delirious, Jiggly, Cartoonz, Kryoz, Smii7y, 407, Chilled, and Fitz or Nanners every now and then.” Having a bit of triumph in his voice.

“Ok,” I gesture my hand. “What about Ohm? You didn’t mention Ohmwrecker.”

“Ya, … and ummm what a-about him?”

“Are you kidding me? … You know what,” I get up and put my hand his shoulder and exaggerate with my other one as I say. “Let me tell you about my good friend, Ohmwrecker.” Pausing for effect. “He is definitely a hard worker to the point he overworks himself, but he always manages to put a smile on peoples faces. Oh and don’t get me started on his laugh, it’s so contagious that I can’t help but laughing with him. … But do you know what the best part is?”

“Uhhmm, … what?” With his head tilted in curiosity.

“The best part is that he is sitting right here in front of me.” 

His face slowly turned from curiosity to shock as his jaw dropped. Putting his hand on his forehead in disbelief. “H-how do you know it was me?”

I shruged. “Well the laugh, your real name, first time at a convention, and the fact that you didn’t mention your own youtube channel as 'ones you watch’. But other than that, I think most people won’t recognize you.”

He giggled but stopped and noticed that there was something missing from my usual look. “Critter? Where is your beanie? That is your signature look? … So, where is it?” 

I gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of my neck. “Heh, about that. I kinda … misplaced it.”

“Really?” He thought about it for a moment. “This is another reason why you’re stressed, isn’t it?” 

“Yep. … At least it’s not my purity ring or I probably lose my sanity.” Banging my head back on the table and showing the ring on my finger in the 'Single Ladies’ fashion.

Ryan patted my head. “It’s ok, we’ll find it one way or another.” 

As soon as I looked up he was trying to hold back a laugh. But why? Noticing that Ryan was looking behind me, I went to turn around but before I hit 90 degrees my shoulders were grabbed for a brief moment along with a shout of “BOO, BITCH!”

I screamed while jumping out of my chair, about ready to punch the man. As soon as I saw who it was tho, I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. I cover my face, feeling the embarrassment crawl up as those two laughed their asses off.

“Séan McLoughlin! … why do you gotta do that? … That wasn’t very nice.” I said with slight whisper after the yelling of his real name.

“I wasn’t expecting to scare you that bad, I’m sorry.” Hugging me, as an apology. Ryan, still giggling a bit but still unable to talk. Jack patted my shoulder. “I’m still surprised that you even jumped, I thought you don’t get scared that easy?” Now with a gloating smile gleaming on his face.

“You’re lucky, cuz this is a one time thing. … Also, it’s because I’m kinda … stressed.” My finger was pointed at him but closed as the words came fumbling out of my mouth. Again I was patted on the head, this time by Jack. “I get it, I’m short!” Crossing my arms with frustration. I knew they were just teasing, I just wasn’t in the mood for it.

Ohm quickly stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. “So you must be Jacksepticeye, right?” As he face Jack, even though im pretty sure that Jack doesn’t know who he is.

“Sure am! What gave it away? My Irish accent or the volume of my voice?” He said very sarcastically. “And you are?” 

“Ryan.” He said with a snicker as he shook Jack’s hand. “Well Critter, where should we start?”


End file.
